Una verdadera sorpresa
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Harry está de cumpleaños y lo único que desea es estar con su amante, pero este no aparece por ningún lado ¿Dónde demonios está metido Severus Snape?
1. Chapter 1

**Una verdadera sorpresa**

**Resumen: **Harry está de cumpleaños y lo único que desea es estar con su amante, pero este no aparece por ningún lado ¿Dónde demonios está metido Severus Snape?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon.

**Desafío: **Feliz cumpleaños... Potter

**Capitulo: **2

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 1**

Caminaba por los pasillos que daban al despacho de su amante, esperando poder encontrarlo en el lugar. Le había preguntando al director del instituto si le permitía ir a buscar a Severus al despacho. Dumbledore le miro alzando una ceja y le dio el paso sin preguntarle mucho más. Harry sabía que el director estaba algo loco, usaba unas ropas que rayaban en el excentricismo y sus discursos eran bastante desconcertantes a veces, pero el tipo en si era un genio, por lo menos a la hora de controlar a maestros y alumnos que se sublevaban. De hecho, estaba seguro que si no fuera por que es tan bueno en el arte de controlar a la gente, ya estaría internado en una clínica psiquiatrita por sus desbarajustes momentáneos, pero ¿Quién era él para juzgar al viejo hombre? Él mismo era una persona que no entraba en los parámetros de normalidad. De hecho, sus padres aun no entendían como era posible que anduviera con un tipo que le doblaba la edad y que –según palabras de su amigo Ron- compartían una obsesiva situación casi marital. Como era lógico a estas alturas de la vida, su amigo y varios más, aun no comprendían por que demonios se fue a enredar con un hombre tan "especial" como lo era su ex profesor.

Harry tenía que admitir que su vida con Severus era bastante difícil a veces. Aunque también tenía muchas ventajas. Snape era un perfecto amante y, aunque podría haber situaciones hostigosas, un hombre al que podría amar por el resto de su vida por sus casuales situaciones románticas. Casos muy aislados, por su puesto.

Lo que le llevó a buscarlo hoy fue precisamente la desaparición misteriosa de su amante. Sabía que estaría en su despacho a la hora que terminaba con sus reuniones antes del inicio de clases. Era un verdadero alivio ya no tener que ir a Hogwarts a estudiar, pero se le hacía raro que su pareja no estuviera en la mañana en su casa. Había llegado la noche anterior para que celebraran juntos su cumpleaños numero veintiuno y habían hecho el amor hasta la saciedad. Había disfrutado como siempre, sintiendo como Severus lo clavaba contra la cama y se encargara de hacerlo llegar al orgasmo por lo menos tres veces, cosa que no habían hecho nunca, tomando en cuenta que una de las veces fue él quien domino la situación, literalmente- y Severus, de una manera que nunca se imaginó, lo había guiado de manera tranquila, casi como cuando se encerraba en sus pociones. De hecho, hubo un momento en la noche en que de verdad pensó que estaba creando una poción con Severus en vez de hacer el amor, pero ciertamente, el cuidado con que le tomó, había hecho que viera un millos de estrellas, y lo mejor es que no era mentira, si cuando llegaron al segundo orgasmo, había cerrado con fuerza los ojos y su vista se nublo y miles de centellas se le presentaron tras los parpados.

Dejó de rememorar sus calientes recuerdos de la noche anterior para poder centrar su atención en buscar a su amante. Lo primero que había hecho cuando despertó, fue notar que Severus ya no se encontraba a su lado. De hecho, estaba solo en la cama y se notaba que su amante lo había dejado hace poco, por que el calor de las sabanas así lo demostraban. Se había ido directamente al laboratorio que estaba en el sótano de la casa que compartían. Le desconcertó que su pareja no se encontrara tampoco ahí. Sus cosas no habían desaparecido tampoco, su maletín de trabajo y esa gran cantidad de ingredientes que tenía almacenado y que parecían pon haber sido revueltos por nadie, era como si se hubiera evaporado por obra de la magia. Siempre Severus le decía que sus experimentos eran magia, que cada producción química que realizaba era una mágica experiencia. De hecho hubo veces, cuando fue su alumno, que de verdad parecía hacer magia en los laboratorios de ciencia. Él estaba seguro de que Severus tenía muchos admiradores, por que notaba en la mirada de anhelante de los chicos y chicas que se perdían en los movimientos de su amante cuando los tenía que enseñar.

Le había preguntado a su amiga Hermione, profesora recién egresada de historia y que enseñaba en el mismo instituto que trabaja Severus, si lo había visto llegar por haya, pero le había respondido, aguantándose la risa, que no, que su amante "supuestamente secreto" no estaba hay y no tenía por que ir ese día. Harry sabía eso también. Severus le había dicho que había pedido no tener que ir a esa estúpida reunión por pasar el día con él, pero también sabía que había cosas en el despacho de Severus que había olvidado la noche anterior, y se imaginó que podría haber ido por ellas temprano para no molestarlo. Cosa que quedó completamente descartada en ese momento. No había nadie en el despacho y se notaba que se había mantenido cerrada, las cosas de su pareja estaban en el mismo lugar de siempre _esto es raro _pensó para si mismo y prefirió ir a hablar con el director, quizás el hombre sabía algo de su desaparecida pareja.

— ¡Harry, muchacho, que bueno que estas por aquí! —Le dijo animado, alcanzando al chico que caminaba hacia él.

—Director, quiero saber si sabe algo de Severus —Le preguntó esquivando el abrazo feroz al que el anciano siempre le sometía.

—No lo sé, pero si sé que tus amigos te buscan…

—Pero Severus…

—No te preocupes, muchacho, si llegó a ver a Severus le diré que te alcance en casa, estoy seguro que también estará pendiente de ti.

Harry no creía mucho en las palabras del director, pero no tenía muchas más pistas del paradero de su amante.

—Esta bien, me iré, pero por favor, dígale que valla a casa en cuanto lo vea.

—Lo haré muchacho, no te preocupes.

Harry salió del instituto mirando hacia todos lados, por si encontraba a Severus cerca del lugar. Al ver que no sacaba nada con seguir dando vueltas prefirió llegar a su casa, pero antes tenía que avisarles a sus amigos que estaba bien. Sacó su celular y marcó el numero de Ron y esperó hasta que le contestara, pero no pasó, así que marcó a Hermione, esperando que estuviera con su novio.

—"¿Harry?" —Se escucho al otro lado.

—Sí, Hermione. El director me dijo que me estaban buscando.

—"Sí, lo que pasa es que te fuimos a saludar a tu casa, pero no estabas… ¡A propósito, feliz cumpleaños, Harry!"

—Gracias, amiga —dijo divertido —estaba buscando a Severus.

—"¿Qué paso con ese hombre tuyo? "

—No sé, esperaba poder encontrarlo… espera… ¡Taxi! —Se subió al auto que paró frente a él —. Mitshuar a la altura de 6800, por favor —le indicó al taxista que se puso en camino —. Ya voy de regreso a casa.

—"¿Ya vas?" —Su voz sonó algo nerviosa y Harry sintió mucho ruido tras el teléfono —". Lo siento, los chicos están jugando aquí."

— ¿Quiénes?

—"Ron y sus hermanos, les dio por ver un partido de futbol y movieron todo de su lugar."

—Bien. Yo sólo llamaba para reportarme, ahora iré a casa.

— "¿Te molestaría que fuéramos en un par de horas?"

—Claro que no. Sabes que me encanta que me acompañen.

—"Bien, entonces nos vemos en un rato."

Harry colgó el celular y se quedó viendo el paisaje, ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, y lo más probable es que Severus llegara pronto, y de verdad esperaba que así fuera, por que quisiera pasar lo que le quedaba de cumpleaños junto a su pareja. Llegó a casa cerca de media hora después y le pagó al taxista la carrera. Caminó a la entrada y se dio cuenta de que la puerta esta abierta. Lo primero que pensó fue que Severus había llegado, pero luego se detuvo al recordar lo encontrar que estaba su pareja de que la entrada quedará abierta, así que esa posibilidad quedaba completamente descartada. ¿Quién entonces estaría en casa? Se asustó mucho de que hubiera ladrones adentro, pero todo lo que tenía estaba en ese lugar, así que armándose de valor se encaminó a la casa, tratando de ver que podía pasar adentro. Sintió murmullos y su sangre se congeló. Si había ladrones, eran más de dos. Estuvo a punto de tomar su celular para llamar a la policía, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo cuando una mano lo atrajo desde adentro de la casa. Pataleo y le pegó a quien lo sujetaba hasta que se canso, sin atender a los gritos de que se calmara, hasta que abrió los ojos y reconoció un rostro amigo.

— ¿Ron? —Preguntó al ver su pelirrojo amigo con la cara roja, seguramente le había golpeado. Entonces lo entendió — ¡Demonios, Ron! —Le gritó soltándose del abrazó al que estaba siendo sometido, así que se fijo en cuantas personas más estaban en el lugar —. Claro, ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? —Preguntó en voz alta, al ver a todos sus amigos, incluyendo al director en el lugar.

— ¿Sorpresa? —Dijo Hermione, un tanto nerviosa por la cara descompuesta de Harry.

—Chicos, realmente casi muero del susto —dijo realmente molesto — ¿Creí que me estaban asaltando?

—Lo sentimos, pero tú tienes la culpa. Mira que asustarte por tan poco.

Harry trató de no gruñirle algo a su amigo. Ron era muy raro a veces. Dirigió su mirada al centro de la casa, todos sus amigos ahí, saludándole y deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Y él l único que quería era ver a Severus, quien no estaba, como era de esperarse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Una verdadera sorpresa**

**Resumen: **Harry está de cumpleaños y lo único que desea es estar con su amante, pero este no aparece por ningún lado ¿Dónde demonios está metido Severus Snape?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance. 

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon.

**Desafío: **Feliz cumpleaños... Potter

**Capitulo: **2

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**Capítulo 2**

Severus despertó como cada día. Su amante estaba a su lado, desnudo y caliente, tal como lo había dejado la noche anterior. Se quedó mirándolo de manera intensa, Harry tenía la facultad de hipnotizarlo sin darse cuenta. Nunca se lo diría a nadie, por lo que nadie sabría jamás la manera en que el cuerpo de su pareja le deleitaba. Pasó cuidadosamente su mano tibia sobre la curva de las caderas que se estremecieron ante su caricia. Los bellos de los brazos de Harry se erizaron ante su toque y eso le gustó. Lo malo es que tenía que levantarse en ese momento para poder pasar todo el día con Harry. Le había prometido que pasaría el día de su cumpleaños con él. Por lo que tendría que ir rápidamente a su trabajo y rendir en la maldita reunión de su jefe para poder escaparse lo más rápido posible.

Se destapó con cuidado y se dio cuenta de que había amanecido un tanto excitado, lo que no mejoró que con la vista de Harry en la cama, igual de destapado. Sabía que si se acercaba demasiado terminaría despertándolo y haciéndole el amor, logrando que se atrasara en su camino a la reunión. Prefirió alejarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, no se permitiría ni un solo retraso.

Cubrió a Harry con las mantas y se dirigió al baño para poder hacer sus necesidades, abrió el grifo de la ducha y esperó a que esta se templara. Se ducho y lavó los dientes antes de salir del baño con una toalla anudada en la cintura. Harry aun dormía. Se vistió, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y salió de la habitación. Estaba bastante despierto, pero necesitaba de un café. Fue a la cocina, pero no alcanzó a llegar cuando un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo lanzó al suelo, casi inconsciente.

No entendía que pasaba, pero podía escuchar varias voces, las cuales no alcanzaba a reconocer. Pudo entender algo de "Le diste muy fuerte" en voz de una mujer, luego algo así como que "es necesario, si no…", pero ya no supo más de si mismo.

Severus despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y no podía moverse mucho. Mantuvo la calma, no se desesperó en ningún momento, tratando de encontrar una salida viable a su "secuestro" ¿Quién estaría tan interesado en que desapareciera de un momento al otro? Bien, no era el profesor mas querido del instituto, mucho menos en la universidad en la que daba cátedra, pero algo iba mal en todo eso. Estaba metido en algún lugar reducido. ¿Lo habrían enterrado vivo? No, eso no era, podía respirar sin dificultad y si estuviera enterrado quizás hubiera muerto cuando estuvo inconsciente. Además, sus manos estaban desatadas y podía sentir que la tapa del cubículo en el que estaba sentado, parecía frágil, toco un par de veces a ver si sus secuestradores estaban cerca. Nada pasó. Fue entonces en que escucho un ajetreo cerca de él. No alcanzaba a escuchar más que murmullos a lo lejos y eso le desagradó, no era de las personas que gustaban que le dejaran encerrado así que trató de hacer un poco de fuerza en la tapa, sólo para aflojarla un poco y dar una mirada afuera.

Fue cuando escuchó la voz de su amante y se quedó quieto. ¿Qué hacía Harry ahí? ¿Le abrían secuestrado al igual que a él? Fue cuando apareció ese insufrible nombre "Ron" Claro, los amigotes de su pareja debían estar metidos en todo esto. Alcanzó a escuchar algo sobre que lo habían asustado y que pensó que habían asaltantes. Otra pista, estaba en su propia casa.

Severus no esperó ni un segundo más y forzó el tope sobre el cubículo esta cedió con más facilidad de la que esperaba. Se puso de pie y tarde se dio junta de todo lo que pasaba ahí.

Los amigos de Harry estaban con sendas caras de diversión, mas el mismo Harry no se encontraba de la misma manera. Él lo miraba como si fuera de otro mundo. La mirad de Harry era hambrienta y se notaba ansiosa.

—Tienen medio minuto para abandonar la casa antes de que me encargue de hacer sus vidas estudiantiles mas miserables de lo que ya son.

La voz que había utilizado Severus, mas la clara amenaza, hicieron maravilla en el instinto de supervivencia de los jóvenes. Claro, ninguno tomó en cuenta que Snape ya no les daba clases. La amenaza de una represaría por parte del hombre fue suficiente para espantarlos y alejarlos del lugar de manera inmediata. El director, luego de darle una palmadita a un estático Harry, y decirle feliz cumpleaños, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta, notando que era el último en retirarse.

Harry lo seguía mirando con la boca abierta, por lo que decidió ver alrededor. Fue cuando notó el lugar en donde se encontraba. Una torta gigante de cumpleaños, por la que había salido hace un minuto.

Tan alelado estaba Harry que tuvo que bajarse sin la menor ayuda de la "tribuna" en donde se encontraba y caminar en dirección a su pareja.

—Sev…

—Evidentemente no estás en condiciones de hablar —le dijo elevando una ceja y sonriendo d lado.

—Es sólo que… nunca imaginé verte salir de un pastel de cumpleaños —dijo luego de haber sacudido la cabeza para salir de su ensoñación —. Fue lo más excitante que me ha pasado.

—No exageres, Potter —dijo sosteniéndolo por la cintura —además, esos amigos suyos me las pagaran.

—Lo que sea —dijo sin importarle mucho la seguridad de sus amigos. No en este momento —. Ahora bésame y llévame a la cama, por que soy capaz de quitarte la ropa aquí misma.

—Que poco aguante —dijo besándolo con pasión. Abrasándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo y frotarse descaradamente contra él.

—Oh, Severus… si no me llevas…

—Ya va, ya va —dijo cargándolo y haciendo que pasara sus piernas por su cintura —, que mocoso más calenturiento.

—Acabas de salir de un pastel de cumpleaños, Severus, mínimo y no te saltó con mis amigos presentes.

—No me lo advertiste antes, no los hubiera dejado marchar —dio una lamida muy larga en el cuellos de Harry, logrando arrancar de él un gemido apasionante— los hubiera amarrado a unas silla y te hubiera arrancado la ropa —le dijo cuando llegaron a la habitación y lo arrojó a la cama, mientras empezaba a desprenderse de su propia ropa —te hubiera abierto las piernas, exponiendo toda tu hermosa humanidad ante los ojos pervertidos de los Weasley y luego hubiera hecho uso de tu boca, mientras te hacía darme una buen mamada —se subió a la cama y notó el estado en que tenía a su pareja —te hubiera metido los dedos por el ano, justo como lo hago ahora, y tu gemirías mas fuerte de como lo haces, sólo por el hecho de sentirte observado. Tú hubieras pedido por mas, como ahora y te hubiera metido mas de mis dedos, mientras seguías con mi pene en tu boca, que gotearía saliva… ah, sí… justo así.

Ambos se habían perdido completamente en la lujuria del relato de Severus. Harry estaba en posición fetal, comiéndole el pene a su pareja, mientras Severus movía tres de sus dedos en el interior de Harry. Ya cuando el hombre no pudo mas, alejó los dedos e hizo ponerse en cuatro a Harry, ubicado con maestría su miembro en el fruncido agujero, que ahora estaba húmedo y deseoso de ser profanado. Se enterró con fuerza y ahora un grito en el cuello de Harry, donde se dedicó esparcir una serie de mordidas y lametazos.

Harry sólo podía sentir ese fuerte falo enterrarse más y más en su interior, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos. Hasta que ya no pudo más y rogó a Severus por que atendiera su olvidado miembro, mientras él hacía lo posible por sostenerse de las sabanas y no salir eyectado por la fuerza de las penetraciones.

Severus se movió con mucha mas fuerza, masturbando a Harry con ritmo y energía. No faltaba mucho antes de que culminará, así que apretó con fuerza el pene e su amante y lo hizo eyacular, logrado que las paredes del ano de Harry se apretaran y estrangularan su pene de manera deliciosa, haciéndolo correrse en su interior.

Harry cayó en la cama destartalado, sin la más mínima gota de energía en su cuerpo, mientras sentía como el pene de Severus se ablandaba en su interior. Oh, era delicioso. Era una sensación que no podría cambiar por nada del mundo.

— ¿Cómo estas? —Le preguntó mientras masajeaba la parte baja de su cintura, donde sus dedos estaban marcados y seguramente dejaría algún moretón.

—Grandioso —dijo sin ánimo —. Eso que dijiste… fue genial.

—Lo era, pero es algo que nunca pasara.

—Mmm… ¿Por qué? —preguntó sintiendo el sutil masaje de Severus.

—Por que esos insípidos e insignificantes mocosos, no tendrán nunca el gusto de verte en alguna situación como esa —dijo moviendo sus caderas.

—Oh… Severus —gimió enterrando su cabes en la almohada —esta creciendo.

—Claro que sí —dijo sonriendo de lado —. Le gusta el lugar donde se encuentra.

—Oh… Dios… esta llegando más lejos, Severus —dijo levantando la cola.

—Y llegara más lejos. —dijo sacando su miembro semi erecto y enterrándose de nuevo en su interior.

Harry sabía que sería el mejor de los cumpleaños. Mira que ver a Severus saliendo de un pastel y luego que se lo cogiera dos veces seguidas y quizás cuantas veces más.

Fin


End file.
